Paint It, Black
by Lady Shadow Cassandra
Summary: Sirius avait su haïr avant de savoir aimer et en cela, il était bien plus proche de sa famille qu'il ne le pensait… Venez découvrir la face noire de l'étoile...


**Titre :** Paint It, Black**  
>Rating :<strong> K  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Drama**  
>Résumé :<strong> Sirius avait su haïr avant de savoir aimer et en cela, il était bien plus proche de sa famille qu'il ne le pensait…**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout est à **J. K. Rowling**, hormis le titre, qui appartient à un célèbre groupe de rock anglais des années 1960.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Cet OS est un cadeau pour **Elbereth des Neiges**. Je vous conseille de le lire en écoutant la chanson du même nom.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Paint It, Black<strong>

A onze ans, Sirius Black haït déjà sa famille. Il est enchanté d'être envoyé à Gryffondor – _Gryffondor_, maison des Sang-de-Bourbes et autres traîtres à leur sang – au grand dam de ses parents.

A onze ans, Sirius admire déjà sa cousine Andromeda, qui a suffisamment de courage pour sortir avec un Né-Moldu – même si ce n'était qu'en cachette, alors que Bellatrix l'avait surveillée depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et encore plus attentivement après sa répartition à Serdaigle…

A onze ans, Sirius apprécie déjà James Potter, trouvant en ce pur _Gryffondor_ le frère qu'il aurait toujours voulu avoir à la place de ce geignard de Regulus. Il croit suffisamment en lui pour être certain qu'entre James et lui, seule la mort pourrait les séparer.

A onze ans, Sirius songe déjà avec cynisme qu'il s'est trouvé un alter-ego maléfique en la personne de Severus Rogue. Le Serpentard en sait déjà énormément sur la Magie Noire, alors qu'il n'est qu'en première année – et de Sang-Mêlé, par-dessus tout !

A onze ans, Sirius commence déjà à se haïr – mais il ne le sait pas encore.

ooOoo

A douze ans, Sirius méprise un peu plus son frère lorsqu'il est envoyé à Serpentard – ce brave Regulus, le digne fils que ses parents ont toujours voulu avoir ! Un petit toutou obéissant oui…

A douze ans, Sirius remercie toutes les divinités qu'il connaît pour avoir eu la chance de rencontrer les Maraudeurs : James, Peter, Remus. Il pense qu'il peut commencer à construire sa propre famille – construire des relations qu'il ne pourra jamais vivre au sein de sa _véritable_ famille.

A douze ans, Sirius haït Rogue un peu plus – pour être le miroir de ce qu'il _devrait_ être, un spécialiste en Magie Noire. Mais il est soulagé que Malefoy ne soit plus présent – même si sa marque est déjà posée sur Servilus.

A douze ans, Sirius cesse de haïr les loups-garous : Remus en est un, après tout, et il ne veut pas perdre sa nouvelle famille pour des préjugés comme ceux-là. Il décide de devenir Animagus pour apaiser les nuits de souffrance et de solitude de son ami – c'est pour ça que les amis sont là, n'est-ce pas ?

ooOoo

A quinze ans, Sirius est rempli de fierté : il l'a fait, enfin ! Il est devenu un Animagus et ce, pour la meilleure des raisons – pour son ami. Son futur est clair tout à coup, beaucoup plus clair – son nom de famille n'est plus qu'une mauvaise histoire.

A quinze ans, Sirius aime faire souffrir Servilus, pour l'exemple pense-t-il. Il refuse de s'admettre qu'il le haït tout simplement, et que l'humilier est un de ses passe-temps favoris. Servilus _mérite_ ce qui lui arrive – apprécier la Magie Noire est une bonne raison pour être repoussé.

A quinze ans, Sirius ne se rend pas compte qu'il a parfois de quoi rendre ses parents plus que fiers de leur éducation – malgré ses murs recouverts de photos de _pin-up_ moldues.

ooOoo

A seize ans, Sirius prend enfin son courage à deux mains et quitte définitivement sa famille. Être renié par ses parents biologiques ne lui fait rien se convainc-t-il – tant que les Potter lui ouvrent leur maison et que les Maraudeurs sont à ses côtés, il ne craint rien.

A seize ans, Sirius regrette à peine le meurtre qu'il aurait pu commettre – les regrets sont là juste parce qu'il a blessé Lunard, et c'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut se pardonner.

A seize ans, Sirius se haït tellement qu'il est prêt à tuer son _alter-ego maléfique_ – trop de curiosité, trop de Magie Noire, une bonne raison pour envoyer quelqu'un à la rencontre d'un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune.

A seize ans, Sirius ne se rend pas compte qu'il est plus proche des Mangemorts qu'il ne veut le croire.

ooOoo

A dix-sept ans, Sirius est heureux. _James_ est heureux, donc il l'est aussi. Des meilleurs amis, des frères, partagent tout : joies et peines, malheurs et victoires. L'arrivée de Lily est une belle preuve de la puissance de l'amour.

A dix-sept ans, Sirius ne se rend pas compte qu'il a définitivement perdu son frère – marqué par Voldemort comme du bétail. Il s'en fiche. Regulus et lui n'ont que le sang en commun – rien qui ne compte vraiment.

A dix-sept ans, Sirius pense qu'il a l'avenir devant lui : la menace montante de Voldemort ne lui fait rien, au contraire – elle ne procure que de l'adrénaline.

A dix-sept ans, Sirius haït sa famille un peu plus fort – seuls l'oncle Alphard et Andromeda échappent à sa haine.

ooOoo

A dix-neuf ans, Sirius pleure Regulus – rien qu'il ne montrera en public, sauf à James. Il pleure ce frère qu'il n'a jamais connu, qui est mort d'avoir ouvert les yeux.

A dix-neuf ans, Sirius haït Servilus d'être encore en vie alors que son frère est mort, que James et Lily sont des cibles importantes pour Voldemort. Il serait prêt à tuer le _bâtard graisseux_ si cela pouvait épargner ses proches.

ooOoo

A vingt ans, Sirius devient parrain – et il a soudain peur devant la responsabilité qui lui incombe désormais. Il aime son filleul, mais a brusquement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

A vingt ans, Sirius perçoit à peine le fossé qui sépare désormais James et lui de Remus et Peter. Il pense toujours que les Maraudeurs sont unis comme au temps de Poudlard. Il a confiance, et c'est pour cela qu'il met au point _ce plan_ pour protéger la petite famille Potter.

A vingt ans, la haine de la Magie Noire le pousse à se méfier de Remus – sa famille le rattrape.

ooOoo

A vingt-et-un ans, Sirius est prêt à mourir de douleur. Il a trouvé qui haïr encore plus que Servilus – une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible.

A vingt-et-ans sonne le glas de sa jeunesse – de ses espoirs. Il est enfermé à Azkaban, sans procès, pour des meurtres qu'il n'a pas commis – alors que des vies ont été détruites par son aveuglement et sa stupide confiance.

A vingt-et-un ans, Peter Pettigrow devient la deuxième personne que Sirius est prêt à tuer de sang-froid.

A vingt-et-ans, Sirius ne haït personne plus que lui-même.

ooOoo

De vingt-et-un à trente-trois ans, Sirius se haït et veut se venger – c'est tout ce qui le maintient sain d'esprit.

ooOoo

A trente-trois ans, Sirius retrouve son filleul pour la première fois depuis douze ans. Il a parfois du mal à le distinguer de James.

A trente-trois ans, Sirius se haït de ne pas avoir été là pour les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour lui désormais – Harry et Lunard.

A trente-trois ans, Sirius est encore prêt à tuer Servilus – mais pas avant de s'être vengé de Queudver.

ooOoo

A trente-cinq ans, Sirius n'est pas prêt à mourir – pas du tout – même s'il l'a longuement souhaité depuis la mort de James.

A trente-cinq ans, Sirius abandonne son filleul sans vraiment savoir pourquoi – est-ce de la lâcheté, de la stupidité, de la fierté mal placée ? Ou de la folie, tout simplement.

A trente-cinq ans, Sirius se haït d'avoir fait de sa vie une telle débâcle.

Et puis il meurt. L'étoile s'éteint, le noir se fait. Il ne restera que _Black_, et non _Sirius_.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis ?<em>


End file.
